plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn Mob
Unicorn was a wild group that was found in 1996 that composed of 22 meerkats. The group was lost for a time due to the meerkat wearing the collar died. By the time the group was found there were only ten meerkats. But the arrival of three wild males were enough to let the group be habituated. The dominant female at the time was Catherine and the dominant male was Henry. The two held dominance for a long time until 1999 when both died of disease. Charlotte took dominance beside George, but the groups' numbers began to fall due to roving, disease, and predation. In 2005 Charlotte was lost and her daughter Victoria took dominance and was joined by the male Albert. They became the long-term dominant pair and raised the group's numbers. Dominant Pair When the Unicorn were found, there were 22 meerkats. VUF001 was collared and identified as the dominant female but the group vanished shortly after, most likely due to either her dying or a malfunction. When the group was found later there were only ten members. Catherine took dominance over the five other females and the male, Henry became her mate. They ruled the group for a time, bringing up numbers until their deaths in 1999. Dominance then fell to Charlotte whose mate was George. The groups' numbers began to fall, despite their successful litters and finally were down to 15 when in 2005 Charlotte died. Victoria claimed dominance over her female relatives and was joined by Albert to become the long-termed dominant pair. Current Members Known Members VUF001 VUM002 Catherine (VUF003) Henry (VUM004) Anne (VUF005) Jane (VUF006) Thomas (VUM007) Mary (VUF008) Elizabeth (VUF009) Edward (VUM010) VUM011 VUF012 VUM013 VUF014 VUM015 VUM016 VUF017 VUF018 VUM019 VUP020 VUP021 Charlotte (VUF022) VUP023 Isabella (VUF024) Margaret (VUF025) Sybille (VUF026) Beatrice (VUF027) Eleanor (VUF028) Lucrezia (VUF029) Carlota (VUF030) Alexandra (VUF031) Rivals The Unicorns main rivals are the Kakoo mob. They also heavily encounter the Taurus mob who are believed to had been formed by the missing meerkats but was never proven. History January 1996: The Unicorn are found and followed. VUF001 is identified as the dominant female and is collared. The group however vanishes after this. June 1996: The group is found but number only ten. Catherine is the dominant female with Henry as the dominant male. Catherine was later pregnant. August 1996-December 1996: Catherine gave birth to VUF012, VUM013, and VUF014. Then she gave birth to VUM015 and VUM016. Anne, Jane, Mary and Elizabeth were pregnant in September. Mary and Elizabeth aborted. Anne and Jane gave birth to a mixed litter of VUF017, VUF018, VUM019, VUP020, and VUP021. VUM011, VUP020, and VUP021 are killed in a burrow raid. 1997: Catherine was pregnant four times, but no litters were recorded. No other activity reported. 1998: Catherine gave birth to four pups; Charlotte, VUP023, Isabella, and Margaret. Anne and Jane died of TB. Mary and Elizabeth were LAST SEEN. Thomas died from Cape cobra bite. VUF012 and VUF014 evicted and both were predated. No other pups were born. 1999: Catherine and Henry died. Charlotte takes dominance and is joined by George. Edward is predated. VUM013, VUM015, and VUM016 go roving and disappear. Charlotte was pregnant and gave birth to Sybille, Beatrice, and Eleanor. 2000: VUM016 mated with Lass of the Kakoo. He later was predated. VUF017 and VUF018 died from TB. Charlotte gave birth to Lucrezia, Carlota, and Alexandra